Inoue Mao
Perfil thumb|250px|Inoue Mao * Nombre: '井上 真央 (いのうえ まお) * '''Nombre (''romaji): '''Inoue Mao * '''Profesión: '''Actriz * '''Fecha de naciemiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón * Estatura: '''158 cm * '''Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio *'Agencia: UN et NEUF Sobre Inoue Mao Inoue ha estado en el mundo del espectáculo desde que era niña. Ganó popularidad protagonizando "Kid's War" de TBS, pero puso sus actividades en espera en 2004 para estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Posteriormente, se trasladó a la agencia de talentos Seventh Avenue la cual la hizo regresar a la industria en 2005. En el mismo año, hizo su gran aparición con el drama "Hana Yori Dango". Luego en 2011, interpretó a la heroína en el drama de la mañana de NHK "Ohisama" y recibió el 'Kohaku Uta Gassen'. En 2015, protagonizó el drama de NHK "Hana Moyu". Dramas *Shonen Torajiro (NHK, 2019) *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ashita no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2017) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Paji (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Tokkan (NTV, 2012) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS, 2009) *Kareinaru Spy (NTV, 2009) *Anmitsu Hime 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV, 2008) *First Kiss (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) *Hanaikusa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Grave of the Fireflies (NTV, 2005) *Home Drama (TBS, 2004) *Kids War (1999-2003) *Children of Promise (TBS, 1997) *Kura (NHK, 1995) *Gakko ga Abunai (TBS, 1992) Temas para Dramas *''Diamonds para Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV, 2008) Películas *Dai Kome Sodo (2020) *Katsuben! (2019) *Yakiniku Dragon (2018) *Rudolf the Black Cat (2016) '''voz de Rudolph' *Soreike! Anpanman: Ringo Boya to Minna no Negai (2014)'' ''voz de Apple Boy *The Snow White Murder Case (2014) *The Apology King (2013) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Play at Tug Of War! (2012) *Rebirth (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *Surely Someday(2010) *My Darling is a Foreigner (2010) *I Give My First Love to You (2009) *Hana Yori Dango: Final (2008) *Kaidan (2007) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *Check It Out, Yo! Check It Out, Yo!(2006) Anuncios *Kirin Brewery (2018) *Takara Shuzo Co. (2016-2017) *Taisho Pharmaceutical (2014) *Asahi Food & Healthcare (2014) *PUMA (2013) *Asahi Beer (2012) *Glico Ice (2010) *NTT West (2010) *Eisai (2008-2012) *Meiji (2007-2008) *KAGOME (2007-2008) *Drailon (2006) *Mizuho Bank (2006) *Kateikyoushi no Try (2006-2007) *Kao (2000) *Gakken (1997) *Mitsui (1997-1999) *Toshiba (1996) Videos *Kazumasa Oda - Kokoro (2007) Premios *'2015 27th Annual Meeting of the Japanese Jewelry:' Premio Dresser. *'2014 38th Japan Academy Award: '''Mejor Actriz por The Snow White Murder Case. *'2012 Japan Film Festival Theater Staff:' Mejor Actriz por Youkame no Semi. *'2012 35th Japan Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Youkame no Semi. *'2011 70th The Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actiz en Ohisama. *'2011 TV Navi:' Mejor Actriz en Ohisama. *'2011 35th Fumiko Yamaji Award Film Awards: Actriz Nueva en Rebirth. *'2011 3rd TAMMA Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Revelacion. *'2008 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards: Mejor Actriz en Hana Yori Dango 2. *'2008 16th Hashida Awards:' Actriz Novata por Hana Yori Dango 2. *'2007 MTV Student Voice Award:' Mejor Actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2. *'2007 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2. *'2005 47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango. Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Universidad de Meiji. *'Familia: Padres divorciados y hermano mayor. *'Idioma: '''Japonés, inglés y mandarín. *'Aficiones: Baloncesto, bádminton, Baile japonés, música, pintura al óleo y golf. *'Comida favorita: '''Natto. *Comenzó su carrera como actriz a la edad de 5 años. *Sus pinturas usualmente son de animales y de paisajes naturales . *Adora los animales, tiene un perrito de raza Terrier Boston llamado '''Hug'. *Se gradúo el 26 de marzo de 2009, de la Facultad de Letras de la Universidad de Meiji, con especialización en teatro; ella eligió el chino como su segunda lengua electiva. Su tésis de graduación fue la actriz fallecida Haruko Sugimura. *En agosto del 2013, Kagaya Mari, vicepresidenta de Ralph Lauren Japan, posteó en su blog personal sobre la visita que hizo a la casa de los Oguri (Shun y Yu), en este post, también menciona que le presentaron a Inoue Mao y Matsumoto Jun, a quien los considero como "personas adorables". *Matsumoto Jun, Inoue Mao, Oguri Shun, Matsuda Shota y el resto del elenco de Hana Yori Dango tuvieron una mesa especial en la boda de Abe Tsuyoshi. *Recibió al Príncipe William cuando este visitó Japón en 2015. *Matsumoto Jun, Inoue Mao, Matsuda Shota y Abe Tsuyoshi han sido invitados, en varias ocasiones, al programa de radio de Oguri Shun. También hicieron apariciones sorpresa en el programa de radio de Matsumoto Jun. *El 26 de abril de 2016 se reportó que la actriz renunció a la empresa Seventh Avenue. Según varios informes su renuncia fue discutida hasta que la agencia aceptó, parece que la actriz ha decidido ir independiente antes de cumplir 30 años. *El 1 de octubre de 2016 se informó que la actriz pertenece a una oficina privada y que se trata de una actividad de prospección. Se suprimieron sus páginas oficiales y el perfil que mantenía de Seventh Avenue. *Con ayuda del actor Kishibe Ittoku se traslado a la agencia de talentos UN et NEUF. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Inoue Mao01.jpg Inoue Mao02.jpg Inoue Mao03.jpg Inoue Mao04.jpg Inoue Mao05.jpg Inoue Mao06.jpg Inoue Mao07.jpg Inoue Mao08.jpg Categoría:JActriz